A cellular proliferative disorder, such as cancer, can be treated by surgery, radiation, and chemotherapy. Among them, chemotherapy is indispensable for inoperable or metastatic forms of cancer. Since most chemotherapeutic agents damage both diseased cells and normal cells, their side effects are severe. Thus, there is a need for chemotherapeutic agents that have little side effects.